Buffy's Diary
by mmooch
Summary: **Companion to 'Teal'c's Story'** Angel discovers Buffy's diary and learns about the love of her life.


**Buffy's Diary**

Summary: Angel discovers Buffy's diary and learns all about the love of her life.

Rating: I actually think it is 'G'. If not let me know

Timeline: BtVS - AU Season 2. She comes back from her summer after the Master a changed girl. SG-1 - don't know, but guess an early season.

Partial Disclaimer: The song is _'Diary'_by Bread. I don't own that or the fabulous shows BtVS or SG-1. Not sure who does, but I'm guessing Joss Whedon and Gekko something or other. I had the story outline before, but decided to do a rush version for the TtH challenge mentioned at the end.

* * *

**October**

Angel snuck into her bedroom again. It had become a routine for him since she came back. Something changed this summer and he didn't think it was because of what happened with the Master last spring. He knew that the answers would be in her diary. He smiled, remembering that first time he was in her room after the 'Three'…

She had been so sure that he had read what she obviously wrote about him and was embarrassed that he found out about her crush. The irony of a Slayer being attracted to a vampire, even one with a soul, was too much. Add to that, the vampire in question wanting the killer of his kind just as much, if not more.

He finally found it and opened to today's date:

_I can't stop thinking about him! Mr. Tall, dark and handsome. Wow, that phrase seems to have been made up just for him! In some ways he's so perfect for me: strong, handsome, a warrior fighting on the side of good, wanting to make up for the evil he did in the past… But then I remember what's wrong too: he's way quiet and reflective (opposites much?), much too old for me, we are from two different worlds, nobody would understand or accept us together. Ugghhh!_

_Anyways, it probably doesn't even matter since he probably only sees me as a fighter in the body of a little girl. I know that he respects me as the Slayer, but that's all._

He thought about how he could show her that he _did_ care for her that way. He'd have to be careful or she'd know that he read her diary and get very angry.

* * *

**December**

Weeks later, he grabbed the diary again. There had been a very tough fight and he wanted to see what she wrote about it:

_He showed up! And in his own unique way, he showed that he was glad to see me. The others teased me about that fact that he almost even smiled. He's not that bad; he's just not the most expressive 'person'. _

Good, she was starting to realize that there could be something between them and she wasn't the slightest bit suspicious of his actions.

* * *

**January**

It was getting harder and harder to be subtle about his feelings for her and he wanted to do something special for her birthday. He had a Claddagh ring that would basically serve as either an engagement ring or a wedding ring, depending on how she responded to it.

_The more I've been talking to him lately, the more I think he's keeping something from me. I just hope it is a good something. The amazing part is that the others seem almost okay with the idea of the two of us. They aren't exactly happy about it, but because we are both so different from 'normal' people, they are willing to cut us some slack. Hopefully other people will be able to also, especially like my mom. This year, my birthday is going to be one for the books, I can feel it! _

Now that he found her diary in the cemetery, he can get away with returning it to her without her getting too angry at him.

* * *

**I found her diary underneath a tree.  
And started reading about me  
The words she's written took me by surprise  
You'd never read them in her eyes.  
They said that she had found the love she waited for.  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

**When she confronted with the writing there,**  
**Simply pretended not to care.**  
**I passed it off as just in keeping with**  
**Her total disconcerting air**  
**And though she tried to hide**  
**The love that she denied,**  
**Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

**And as I go through my life, I will give to her my wife**  
**All the sweet things that I can find.**

* * *

**January (one week before her birthday)**

That didn't go like he thought it would. She wasn't angry…irritated, yes and a little sorry? That didn't make sense. Unless she was afraid that he would feel pressured by her feelings. He'd just have to make sure she knew better. Her birthday was just around the corner…

_Talk about awkward! Angel found my diary in the cemetery last night! That's it! No more taking it out of the house, no matter __**how**__ much I feel the need to write about __**Him**__._

_The thing is, I'm not even that angry that he read it. Don't get me wrong, I'm still plenty pissed, but mostly I just feel bad for him. Lately he seems to be acting more and more like he is interested in me. Last year I would have been thrilled at that, but after last summer, he just isn't what I want anymore._

_In a way it's ironic, he is a different version of Angel I guess. He's not a substitute though! I like him for him and the difference between the two of them is part of the reason why. Like…where Angel's quietness seems kinda broody, his is…calm. I know that he is good for me that way, and according to his friends, I'm good for him too._

_Before he was an outsider with them, even if he didn't say anything about it. Now he has somebody who can keep up with him without fear of hurting them. He's even loosened up a little with them._

_I can't wait to see them all next week! Now I just have to come up with a reasonable excuse why I've never mentioned them to the Scoobies before._

What? It's not him but some _other_ guy? Last summer…she went to her dad's. That's right, she came back different and he forgot to find out why. He had gotten distracted by that day's entry that he never looked back. Now he just had to find some clues as to who this new guy is, which means finding her last diary.

He finally located it and turned to a page a week after she left for the summer:

_My dad dragged me off to some stupid job that he had to do this summer. So not only do I have to be away from home and my friends, I also don't get to enjoy time in LA. Stupid Dad, stupid job!_

_Oh well…it's at least a nice enough place to train and only has a small demon and vamp population to deal with._

He flipped a few more pages:

_OMG! That was something different! I don't think I've seen a __**two**__-piece __demon__ before. The people I saved seemed to know what it was though. They assured me that the part that looked human couldn't have survived without the demon inside it and the part that came out was a __**major**__Big Bad, like the Master-bad._

_I have to go back and talk to them again, but it's not all bad, they seem pretty cool. A different kind of Scooby Gang. There's a definite Giles and Willow but the other two are harder to explain…I supposed they'd have to be Angel and Xander except they don't exactly fit those descriptions._

He almost kept reading but he heard someone coming in the house so he put the diaries back and snuck out the window.

* * *

**January (day after her birthday)**

When she said dark, she meant _dark_…as in _black_. Yes, he was older than her but not greatly so. Not like a 240 year old vampire or anything. She told everyone that she met them last summer when she was visiting her dad and that they worked together to fight some demons. They looked a little uncomfortable about her sharing that information, but didn't say anything about it.

It hurt to see her eyes light up when she saw him. She was right about it being hard to tell what he was thinking…unless you knew what it felt like to love her. Then it was clear to see the love in his eyes shining back at her. His friends actually _did_look happy for their friend. Apparently they got over any misgivings they had about the age difference. The Scoobies on the other hand…

Oz and Cordelia just sort of shrugged; they didn't really seem to care except for how it affected their significant others.

Willow was in shock most of the evening and looked a bit hurt that Buffy hadn't mentioned this guy before. After a whispered conversation though she got excited and started babbling about how happy she was for them and gave the startled man a hug.

Xander just glared at the guy. Apparently, nobody was allowed to distract Buffy from her duties to the Hellmouth and her friends. The only thing he looked happy about was how much it was bothering Angel.

Giles had a decidedly 'Ripper' look on his face. He pulled the man off to the side and was talking- actually probably _threatening_ him if he hurt Buffy in _any_way. She saw this and yanked him away, first chewing him out then giving him a giant hug and whispered something in his ear. They both pulled back with tears in their eyes. He kissed her forehead and brought her back to the man and walked away.

_I'm going to ask Giles about the possibility of having Kendra take over here, so I can join them. We'd still both be fighting the good fight, but I think that I'd actually be of more use there. My dreams have started reflecting that as well. I just feel bad about leaving the Hellmouth._

_Then I'll have to explain to my mom about why I need to move. But she hasn't really been that happy here, so maybe it won't take too much to convince her. I bet Giles, Jr could help me talk her into it. They seemed to hit it off the other day in the gallery. They have a lot more in common than she and my dad ever did._

Well, he knew that he had lost her, but he didn't think that he was going to lose her completely. But it was probably better this way, he wouldn't be able to stand see her with another guy.

* * *

**I found her diary underneath a tree.  
And started reading about me.  
The words began stick and tears to flow.  
Her meaning now was clear to see.  
The love she'd waited for was someone else not me  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

**And as I go through my life, I will wish for her his wife**  
**All the sweet things that she can find**  
**All the sweet things they can find**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**June  
**  
The house was packed up and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Giles had agreed with her decision to go and was able to convince the Council with _someone's_ help that she was needed elsewhere. _Who_that someone was, they hadn't been told.

Kendra came with her Watcher, Sam Zabuto. After several heated conversations between the two Watchers and Buffy and the new guy, plus a couple of sparring matches and patrols, the man reluctantly agreed that a well-rounded Slayer was better than a textbook perfect Slayer was. It helped that he enjoyed the assistance in researching that the Scoobies gave him. Apparently, he didn't like the lonely lifestyle of Watcher/Slayer either.

Giles had decided that his Slayer still needed her Watcher so he was going with her. Whatever group they were joining seemed thrilled to be getting someone with his credentials and like Buffy had thought, her mom was quite taken with the younger version of Giles. To explain the move though, they had to tell her the truth about Buffy's destiny. It took some screaming and crying and one or two vampires being dusted in front of her to convince her it was the truth. After that, she almost dragged Buffy out of town immediately.

Once they got to their destination, Buffy would work part-time for the group and finish school. Then, depending on the need, she would either go onto college or join right away. They still didn't know everything about this group, but they knew enough to trust that they were on the right side of the fight.

So…with the last of the hugs out of the way, Buffy looked back at the Hellmouth and her friends and said goodbye. She knew she'd be back for visits and the occasional apocalypse, but her destiny no longer was to die here. She actually had a shot at a life…in Colorado Springs, with her new man and their friends fighting the alien demons.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually very annoying by never mentioning the other Scooby Gang by name or saying who her new man is. Obviously the challenge gives it away, but hopefully if you watch SG-1, you don't need it to guess who it is. I didn't follow the challenge the whole way, because I had her save the team from a Goa'uld, but I thought that would be an added kick.

* * *

**Challenge Details**

Challenge 4247: Temptation And Opportunity

By: herbsandlemons

_Description: I've just recently really gotten into reading Stargate Buffy crossovers and I haven't been able to find any Buffy/Teal'c's and I think they could be really great together. The one male on earth that can match the slayer for speed and agility._

I was thinking maybe that they meet while Teal'c was on his little adventure to find a life outside the SGC, but seeing as I cant even remember what season it was much less the details you might have to make it a second try or just a normal 'night on the town' kinda thing. Teal'c and his tickets to 'The Vagina Monologues' come to mind. I just fell out when I saw it!

So Teal'c encounters Vampires Buffy saves him and In the process somehow Buffy gets recruited but them or some that will get them interacting allot.

I just want a decent Buffy Teal'c other than that go wild.


End file.
